


Princely Behaviour

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: After realising that he and Kami shared similar roles in Malice Mizer, Gackt just had to turn it into a competition.





	Princely Behaviour

            “Kami, what exactly is your role in Malice?” Gackt asked one day after being deep in thought for a while. He hadn't been in the band long and though he'd been told his own role was the prince and could guess at the others, he really couldn't figure out what Kami was meant to be.

            “Idiot, I'm the drummer.” Kami responded, making the others laugh but Gackt looked unimpressed.

            “I'm not that stupid, I meant within the band.” Gackt tried to explain.

            “He's the cute one,” Yu~ki spoke up. “His job is to make the girls smile.”

            “He is cute,” Gackt agreed. “Any idiot can see that. I mean what is his role? Like if I'm the prince and Mana's the woman then what's Kami?”

            “Oh. I'm the Prince,” Kami replied. “We have two princes, you’re the dark one and I'm more the prince of light.”

            “Ahh, I see. So if we're both princes, does that make us rivals?” Gackt asked.

            “I suppose, like the battle between darkness and light?” Kami asked but Gackt was too busy plotting and in a hurry, he disappeared from the room only to return a few minutes later with paper and pens.

            “Then we shall have to have a competition to see who's the better prince,” Gackt replied. “Such a competition needs to be judged by a woman, so here you go Mana.”

            “Why do you have to make everything into a competition?” Kami asked, though he didn't seem offended or upset.

            “I want to judge!” Yu~ki complained.

            “Let’s form a panel,” Közi suggested. “Three judges to decide which prince is more princely.”

            “But Gackt said I was judge.” Mana complained, not wanting to share power.

            “Gackt's a contestant. He doesn't get a say,” Yu~ki replied. “We judges get to vote who gets to be judges. Raise your hand for a panel.” He finished and everyone but Mana put up their hand.

            “The contestant’s votes don't count.” Mana reminded Yu~ki, who nodded in agreement.

            “So two votes in favour, to one against. It's a panel,” Yu~ki announced. “So now onto the competition.”

            “How are we going to judge our princes?” Közi asked.

            “There Noblesse Oblige.” Mana replied, confusing those around him with his French input.

            “No Bless Ob league?” Yu~ki tried to copy.

            “Noblesse Oblige,” Gackt repeated. “It basically means that a noble man should act like a noble.”

            “So, we have to figure out how nobles act.” Közi replied.

            “Oh I know!” Yu~ki replied. “Jousting!”

            “We can't do that, it's too dangerous,” Közi argued. “But perhaps we should test their ability to ride a horse?”

            “That's not fair!” Kami spoke up, knowing that Gackt already knew how to ride and he'd never had lessons.

            “It is fair. Everyone knows the prince rides in on the white horse, though a dark prince like me might be better on a black one.” Gackt responded.

            “I agree. A prince can ride a horse,” Mana spoke up. “Let's go test your skills.”

            “I can't ride, Gackt can,” Kami informed Mana. “There's no need for such a competition.”

            “See, what kind of prince can't ride a horse?” Gackt asked smugly but it was only the first victory in the long drawn out competition.

 

            It was a few days later when Kami was woken up by somebody knocking on his door. Checking the clock, he groaned when he realised it was only six in the morning. Sleepily he went to answer the door to find Gackt waiting for him with a smile.

            “I've decided to take you horse riding. A prince must ride a horse.” Gackt informed Kami firmly.

            “What now?” Kami complained.

            “Well you have time to get dressed and I'll make you breakfast while I wait.” Gackt responded and knowing arguing with Gackt was pointless, Kami headed back into his bedroom to get ready to leave.

            Half an hour later he found himself in Gackt's car, feeling more awake now he's had breakfast and some coffee. He had no idea where they were going but trusted Gackt knew the way. He'd never been near a horse before and was a little bit worried about having to ride such a large animal. Still he was man enough not to complain and not wanting to make an issue over something so small, started chatting to Gackt as he would any other day.

            They soon arrived at a stable outside of the city and Kami followed Gackt towards the horses. The vocalist was confident and obviously knew what he was doing, which made Kami relax. Smiling as he watched Gackt talk to one of the horses, Kami saw a side to Gackt he'd never seen before. The vocalist was always so confident and proud at work but here he was acting like a kid around a new puppy. It was a kindness that made Kami think a lot higher of the man he already liked and quite happily he reached over to stroke the horse.

            “See, you’re a natural.” Gackt commented appreciatively, as he stepped back and watched Kami interact with the animal. The drummer always was gentle and kind and now was no different and smiling Gackt left Kami to it as he went to fetch the saddle and bridle from the tack room. He returned and entered the stable leaving Kami outside to watch him quickly tack up the horse before leading it out onto the yard.

            “I thought I'd just let you get used to the horse today,” Gackt explained. “I'll lead you around on the trail and you just focus on staying on.”

            “Yeah, that sounds good.” Kami agreed and listened carefully as Gackt gave him instructions on how to mount the horse. He got on with little trouble as Gackt was a good teacher and he was naturally athletic.

            “Comfortable?” Gackt asked and when Kami confirmed he was, he encouraged the horse into a walk and headed onto the trail.

 

            The majority of the ride went without incident and Kami found that horse riding really was enjoyable. Perhaps he could master this part of being a prince if he tried. It was a nice thought and Kami was smiling happily when it happened. A few fields over a rifle was fired and though it wasn't aimed anywhere near them, the horse was startled and tried to bolt but couldn't thanks to Gackt's firm grip. Instead it bucked and sent Kami flying from the saddle. Alarmed Gackt quickly calmed the horse down, encouraging Kami to stay where he was for a moment.

            Securing the horse to a tree, Gackt ran over and checked Kami was alright. He was sore but nothing was broken and so Gackt helped him to his feet feeling bad that Kami had got hurt. What was that idiot doing? He must have known there was horse stables so close by. Muttering angrily to himself as he once again checked on the horse, he didn't notice the look of determination on Kami's face.

            “It's OK Gackt, I'll get back on.” Kami replied, though he now looked scared. Impressed by his bravery Gackt let Kami ride once more and together they returned to the stables where the horse was put away and they returned to Gackt's car to go home.

            Before he pulled off Gackt knew he had to comment on Kami's behaviour earlier. It had impressed him and couldn't go without some form of reward.

            “I think it's now official, you are the better prince,” Gackt informed Kami. “Back then, when you got back on the horse, that showed real courage. I saw how scared you were but you carried on anyway.”

            “Well it's what your meant to do,” Kami pointed out. “Otherwise you'll be scared for life. I know that much about horses.”

            “Still, I'm impressed.” Gackt replied.

            “Well you impressed me too,” Kami informed Gackt. “I've never seen you be so loving to another creature before. It was nice.”

            “But there is someone I like more than that horse,” Gackt commented. “Someone I want to care for and cherish.”

            “Oh?” Kami asked and Gackt smiled and leant over to give Kami a long and tender kiss. He pulled away and left Kami to stare at him with a looked of amazement as he drove them both back home. Falling of the horse may have shook Kami before but that kiss had made that fear seem irrelevant. For the first time in his life Kami found himself developing feelings for another man but what was even more confusing was the fact that he just didn't care. He liked Gackt and it was obviously the vocalist liked him back, what was wrong with that?


End file.
